Lost Wolf
by HopelessWings
Summary: A young girl named Phoenix was boarn a werewolf. She can transform when ever she wants and is living a happy life as the youngest in her pack but then she is kidnapped by vampires while hunting. She wakes up in a cage in her human form but she has fangs and...a tail!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Phoenix could hear the sirens closer now. She was scared. Even though she had done this twice before. She couldn't believe her pack was making her do this. She listened again. They were about two minutes away. Most of her pack could only hear the sirens when they were In one to three minutes away, but Phoenix knew that was only because the sirens were so loud and high pitched.

A police car, ambulance, and another police car rounded the corner in front of the woods. Two policemen stepped out of the car first car and three people stepped out of the ambulance. No one came out of the third car yet. "Are you Molly Brown?" The first man asked. "Yes," Phoenix answered. She was using a fake name. She always tried to think of something innocent. Last time she used the name Emily Miller.

"Where is your brother?" A policewoman asked who had come over from the second police car. "He is in the woods." Phoenix replied, "He was climbing a really tall tree then he fell." "You told us over the phone. Show us where he is." The woman said again. Then she turned around and said to the three people from the ambulance, "Bring a cot, let's go!"

Phoenix led them deep into the forest. The branches were so thick they blotted out the sun. I was dangerous in these parts of the woods. There was no sun and her pack shared these woods with vampires. They sometimes took her packs prey. "Hey kid," one of the policemen said, "why were you and your brother out here in the first place?" Phoenix didn't know how to answer.

All she said was, "We are almost there." She hopped they wouldn't ask any more questions. The police stayed quiet for a few more minutes before the same man said, "Do you live out here?" "Charles! Quit asking her questions. Let's just wait until we get her brother to the-" Phoenix had disappeared. They had walked into a big clearing with a big cave entrance on the other side and small campfire sites dotted across the clearing.

"Where did she go?" The man asked. "There!" Shouted the woman. Phoenix was standing at the entrance to the cave. "How did she get over there so fast." Charles asked. They started walking towards her. When they got to about the middle of the clearing Phoenix howled long and loud. Suddenly wolves bigger than anything the police officers had ever seen stalked out of the clearing. Phoenix disappeared inside the cave and the wolves lunged.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Phoenix covered her ears and closed her eyes tight. She hated seeing innocent people getting ripped apart like that but her pack needed to eat. She wasn't old enough to hunt and kill like the rest of her pack. Hunting started at age sixteen and she was only thirteen. She was happy she did not have to kill yet. Suddenly Phoenix smelled something in the air. Vampires!

They had come for their prey! She quickly ran out of the cave and went up to the nearest wolf she could find. It was Douglas an eighteen-year-old who is responsible for training the new sixteen-year-olds. He was ripping apart one of the nurses. Phoenix nudge him with her elbow to get his attention. He slowly transformed into a human and turned around. Blood stained his face and his hands. "What is it!" He yelled. Phoenix wasn't respected as much as she thought she should be because she was the youngest. Most of the time people just yelled at her anyways so she was used to it. "do you smell that," she said, "Vampires." Douglas lifted his head in the air and sniffed in a few times. His eyes widened and he let out a long piercing howl.

The three policemen, the two nurses, and the doctor were all dead by then so Douglas shouted, "Bring them to the cave!" Phoenix looked around and saw a sixteen-year-old hunter in training limping with the arm of one of the police officers in his mouth. In the hand of the arm there was a gun clenched tightly with its finger on the trigger. He must've been shot Phoenix thought. She ran over to help.

She could see the vampires no standing at the edges of the clearing. It was in the dark and they would be able to come out and get whatever body parts they had left behind. Phoenix bent down and put her hands on the grass and in a short painful flick of her head and wrists hair began to grow on her arms, ears sprouted out of her head, and a tail grew out from under her short pink and white dress dress. The dress was made loose and specially for her so that she could transform into her wolf form without ripping it.

The sun was setting over the trees and Phoenix was helping the boy back to the cave they were almost across the field when it was dark enough of the vampires to come out. They spread across the field and picked up arms legs and any other body parts they could find. Vampires are known for sucking blood but they only do that when they want to transform others into vampires. Usually they just eat the human flesh like werewolves.

The boy had just made it into the cave when a vampire grabbed Phoenix's hind leg. Phoenix turned around around and growled and bit at the vampire. Vampires weren't supposed to take werewolves like this. Why were they taking her, Phoenix thought. Two more vampires came over and grab her around the belly. There super strength pulled her off of the ground and they started to carry her away from the field. Two adult male walls first out of the cave and began to attack the vampires clutching Phoenix.

Six or seven more vampires surrounded the werewolves and begin to crush them with their strength. Many more werewolves first out of the cave to come and help get her back but by then it was too late and the vampires and Phoenix disappeared into the woods. Vampires couldn't fly but by the way they moved and how fast they ran it almost felt like flying. Phoenix would have enjoyed it if she hadn't been fighting for her life.

Phoenix bit and scratched but soon she gave up because the vampires overwhelming strength overpowered her own. She had been trained to fight yet so she didn't know what to do. She decided to stay in her will form that will be harder for the vampires to kill her if she had claws and sharp teeth, but soon enough she was exhausted and couldn't stay in her wearable for many longer. She slowly transformed back into her human form and passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Phoenix woke up with a start. She stood up and quickly looked around. She was in a cage. A real cage. Like a tame to dog. She couldn't believe it. A dark figure was standing outside the door to the cage. "Who are you and what do you want." Phoenix said with as much courage she could muster. "Patience, patience. In time you will see." The figure said. "Are you hungry?

Would you like something to eat?" Phoenix saw the figures pale white hand come out if the darkness and throw a slab of raw meat onto the cage floor.

Phoenix made a face and scooted away from it. She was a picky wolf. She only liked cooked meat. "What's wrong? Not hungry?" the figure said. Phoenix try to scoot closer to the only light source in the cage which was a lit torch, but like all other werewolves she hated fire. Phoenix try to hide her fear which was starting to seep through to the surface of her face. She breathe in and out deeply to calm herself.

Suddenly a fireplace lit on the other side of the room. She could see the whole room now. It was like a big living room combined with the dining room. It was nice except for the row of cages at the end of the room and inside the rounded table there was a chain connected to the floor. That must be where they keep and eat their victims Phoenix thought. It was filled with dozens of vampires.

Phoenix had only seen a vampire once or twice before and her first encounter of one was last night when they captured her. They were a lot scarier in the light than they were in the dark. They had pale white skin and things stained red at the tips peeking out from their mouths. Their hair was long and silver even for the boys and most of them didn't look any older than 30.

Their eyes were blood red as well and all of them were staring at her. "What do you want with me!" Phoenix said. "We want you to transform." Said a male in the front of the group of vampires. She now saw that he was the one who was speaking to her earlier. He had his long silver hair pulled back in a low ponytail and by the fancy jewelry he wore it looked like was the leader. "Umm, no." Phoenix said, but before she could protest any more he had opened her cage and put metal cuffs around her wrists and ankles.

They pulled her out of the cage and change her to the floor in the space center of the table. The chain was just long enough that she could reach the edge of the table but not get out of the circle. "Now be a good little doggy and transform for us will you." The leader said. Phoenix growled at him. She was getting mad. If she got too mad she would transform.

All of the vampires were gathered around the table now and some were even inside the circle. They all started chanting softly but then it quickly got louder, "Transform, transform, transform." The chanting was getting on her nerves. "Stop it!" She yelled, but the chanting only got louder. "Transform, transform, transform!"

Fine, she thought, if they want me to transform and I will transform then I will and I'll rip them all to shreds! Phoenix got down at your hands and knees and felt for self start transform. Her wolf ears sprouted from the top of her head and her tail grew. Her fingernails got longer and sharper but before she could grow any fur or before her teeth could fully grow in she felt a sharp pain on her neck and everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Phoenix woke up in a soft comfy bed. She was used to sleeping on the hard stone cave floor so this felt like a cloud. She stood up reluctantly and walked over to the window of the room she was in. The window was covered with steel bars. She looked outside and saw the moon. The full moon. Even though she werewolves could change whenever they wanted they still had to change on the full moon.

She looked down at her hands. Hands! She saw that her fingernails were longer and sharper than usual. She looked back out the window and relished that it was pitch black but she could see everything. Every leaf on every tree in perfect detail. She could hear even better than before as well. I can only hear this well when I am a wolf, Phoenix thought. She felt the top of her head and realized she had wolf ears.

"Nooooo!" Phoenix whimpered. Her sense of smell was excellent even though she didn't have her wolf snout. She felt around her back and found her tail. Her feet were human feet with longer, sharper, toenails like her hands. She looked around the room. It was fairly modern except for an unlit fireplace on one of the stone walls of the room. The carpet was red and the bed was black with red and silver lined sheets. There was a wooden desk and chair, but other then that the room was fairly empty.

The door creaked open and light filled the room. The leader of the vampires walked in carrying a torch. Phoenix wasn't scared of the fire anymore. The light illuminated her skin. Pale, almost white, skin. "Hello," he said, "I assume you had a nice rest." "What have you done to me!" Phoenix said, her voice shaking. "Come sit," he replied patting the bed, "I will tell you."

"My name is Marcel, leader of the vampires. As you already know vampires and werewolves have become nonexistent to the humans and those who do know of us hunt us and kill us. We vampires have been working towards creating the alpha species so that no human can kill us. Of course we cannot become this new species because of our age, but we were hoping that this new species could protect us."

"But why me?" Phoenix interrupted. "Just listen child," Marcel continued, "I will explain. If a werewolf were to scratch a vampire it would do nothing because of our regeneration. Even newly turned vampires would not be affected, but young werewolves who were born of werewolf blood are easily affected by a vampire's bite."

"You have not yet reached the age of fourteen were your wolf side will take over your human side. That is why you declined the raw meat I gave you. That was a test to see if you had matured yet, but werewolves who are too young will die of the vampire's venom. We chose you not just because of your age but because we saw that you are strong, courageous, and brave."

"You didn't have any right to do what you did to me!" Phoenix said, rage building up inside of her. "Now you are the alpha species. You should be thankful!" Marcel said. "Thankful! Why would I be thankful? You ruined my life!" Phoenix shouted jumping up from the bed. "Ahh, but that is where you are mistaken." Marcel said. "We have given you a chance to live! Nothing can kill you now. Not a silver bullet or a wooden stake."

Phoenix thought about what Marcel had said. "If nothing can kill me," Phoenix finally said, "then what am I?" "You are part wolf part vampire. You have the fangs and the red eyes. You have the strength and the speed all of a vampire, but you also have agility. Hearing, sight, smell, touch, all heightened by the vampire venom but already strong by the wolf blood."

"So, can I still see myself in a mirror or puddle of water?" Phoenix said half joking, but still curious. Marcel let out a short laugh. "Not all things people say about vampires are true. You will still be able to see yourself and you will show up on pictures. Now come, you must be hungry."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Phoenix walked into the huge dining hall with the fireplace and cages. There were many different vampires either sitting in front of the fireplace of talking around the circle table, but the room went silent when Phoenix and Marcel walked in. "Hello my friends." Marcel said in a voice loud enough that it could be heard across the room. "I would like to introduce," Marcel bent down to Phoenix and whispered, "Introduce yourself."

"Phoenix." She said. Marcel turned back to the vampires and said, "Phoenix. The first of the alpha species." The vampires clapped very softly witch Phoenix thought was strange because there were so many of them. A female vampire walked up to Phoenix. She looked no older than 20. Her hair was so long that is was in a thick braid like a silver snake running down her back to her waist.

"My name is Selena. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. Come and eat." "Umm, ok." Phoenix replied. The walked to the circle table and sat down. Phoenix saw nicely cooked pieces of chicken, cow, and human. There was some raw meat too but the vampires were mostly eating the cooked meat but Phoenix had a strange craving for the raw meat. After they ate Phoenix was lead back to the room.

There was a new outfit laying on the bed. Phoenix looked down at her dirty old pink dress. It was getting a little short. She picked up the clothes. It was a dress with a little hole in the back for her tail. It was red at the top and black at the bottom with a little white fringe at the top. It came with a little black jacket with short sleeves and a big collar. There were also black and red socks and black shoes, but Phoenix only put on the socks. She thought that the shoes felt too tight.

On the bed there was also a hand mirror. She looked at herself in the mirror and saw that her once black hair had turned silver at the ends. "Wow." She said to herself, "l look so different now." "I need to go home." She decided. Phoenix walked over to the window and gripped the bars she pulled with all her might.

The bars bent toward her but not far enough to get out. Suddenly the door behind her opened and Marcel walked in with another male vampire. This one only looked 18 years old. "What are you doing?" Marcel said in a slightly angry voice. "Just trying to open the window." Phoenix said nervously, "l don't like to feel confined."

Marcel relaxed. "Of course. I will find you a room with more windows." Then he turned to the other vampire, "This is Byron." He was a first attempt to turn him into the alpha species, but sadly it failed. I thought you might like to meet him. "Ok, thanks." Phoenix replied and Marcel walked out of the room leaving Byron behind.

"Hi." Byron said. "Hi." Phoenix replied. They stood there in an coward silence for a while before Byron finally said, "Congratulations." Phoenix looked at him confused, "For what?" She said. "For becoming the alpha." Byron replied. "It worked on you." "Oh," Phoenix said. "Why didn't it work on you?" Byron thought for a second then said, "It was night and I was walking in these woods."

"Why were you in the woods at night?" Phoenix interrupted. "Just listen." Byron replied. "It was the full moon and a few friends of mine wanted to go to the lake to see the moon's reflection on the water and spend the night there. They were dating and needed someone to drive them. We were almost there when we were attacked by werewolves."

"They killed my friends but I managed to get away, but not before one scratched me. The vampires were found me and bit me. They thought it would work because I had just got scratched and the wolf hadn't taken over my body yet. It turns out that the wolf hadn't gotten far enough into my bloodstream before the vampire's venom did. I just became a much less powerful vampire."

"Less powerful how?" Phoenix asked. "Well," Byron said, "I can't drink human blood. I can't run as fast, jump as high, and I'm not as strong as the other vampires." "Oh." Phoenix said. Then she whispered, "Do you want to get out of here." "Why" Byron whispered back. "I don't want to be a weapon." Phoenix replied still whispering, "I want to go home." "Do you think the wolves will still accept you? Even after all that's happened!" Byron almost shouted.

"Shush!" Phoenix whispered. "Of course they will. I am part of their pack. They are probably scouring these woods right now searching for me!" Phoenix thought she had sounded confident but in her heart she wasn't so sure.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Phoenix and Byron had made a plan. It wasn't so much of a plan as it was an agreement. The new room Phoenix had been taken too felt more like a prison than the previous room. Yes is had more Windows bull all of them had steel bars and it felt like a cage. Phoenix would bend the bars and try to squeeze through the space. She hoped that because the rooms were made for vampires her strength would bend them far enough for her to escape. Byron had agreed not to tell anyone that she had escaped until she was already long gone.

That night Byron stood outside her door and said he would keep lookout for as long as he could so Phoenix could be warned if a vampire was coming. "Thanks Byron." Phoenix said. "I owe you one." "No prob!" He replied jokingly but Phoenix could sense a hint of fear in his voice. Phoenix nodded and Byron stepped into the hall and shut the door.

Phoenix walked over to the biggest window which was roughly half the size of her. She grabbed hold onto the bars and lightly tugged. The bars creaked a little but did not move. She talked harder and they started to bend. I must've gotten stronger since I tried the first time, she thought. She pulled all her might not only did the bar is bend to completely snapped in half.

She broke all the bars and crawled out through the open space. She stood up on the lawn. She ran into the woods but her socks kept getting caught on the branches and thorns on the forest floor. She pulled off her socks and threw them on the ground.

She lifted her ears in the air to listen and tilted her nose up to the sky to try and find her pack's sent. She caught it and realize she was not very far from her den. She ran as fast as she could towards the sent. She did not realize how fast she was going until she looked around at the trees and saw they were whizzing by. She jumped in the air and almost went above is very pine tree. "I'll be there in no time!" She exclaimed.

After about a half an hour of running she came to her den's clearing. She thought they would be closer but because of her heightened sense of smell she could smell them from farther away. She ran to the clearing and zoomed over to her cave. Her pack was already waiting for her. They must have smelled her before she came.

They were ready to embrace her with open arms until one of the older females noticed her ears and tail and backed away. She nudged the pack leader and pointed to her ears and tail. He barked a warning call and all of the pack backed away. "What have you become?" He boomed. "The vampires-" Phoenix started but was soon cut off by another adult male. "Vampires!" He exclaimed "She has been tainted by their ways!"

"No! They just made my body stronger but my mind and thoughts have not been changed." Phoenix tried to explain. "Enough!" The pack alpha commanded. He turned to Phoenix and looked down at her. His eyes were serious but they also looked sad. "You are no longer part of this pack. Whatever the vampires have done to you we can not accept you back here. We run the risk of getting hurt. I have to do what is best for the pack. Goodbye Phoenix."

He turned around slowly and faced the rest of the pack. He let out a long slow howl. The rest of the pack gradually joined in. Phoenix recognized this. It was the howl they did whenever a pack member died. They were saying goodbye to her. She realized at that moment that Byron was right. Phoenix's very own pack was was singing her the song of the lost.


End file.
